operation: CARNEVIL
by Anon Ymous12
Summary: NEW CHAPTER IS UP! When Kuki leaves for a vacation in Japan, her teammates are all captured. Now it is up to her to rescue them. Unfortunately, she's up against every villian the KND have faced!
1. Default Chapter

Operation: C.A.R.N.E.V.I.L.  
  
Child's Alternate Representation Nearly Eradicates Very Indisposable Lives  
  
Transmission 1: Kuki Leaves  
  
It was a beautiful day when Kuki announced to her fellow operatives, the Kids Next Door, that she was leaving for a vacation in her homeland of Japan. They were all in central control of their enormous tree house.  
  
"How long shall you be gone, Numbuh 3?" asked her leader, Nigel Uno, a bald headed kid with a sense of leadership.  
  
"I won't be gone long, Numbuh 1," Kuki answered, giving Nigel a hug.  
  
"Um, right. That will do Numbuh 3," Nigel said, trying to get out of Kuki's surprisingly strong grasp.  
  
"If you need a ride, just call us," said Hoagie Gilliam, a fellow operative who was large in the gut and was always wearing a set of airplane goggles. All Kuki could do was give him a hug. When she let go of Hoagie, she turned to her Australian friend/operative, the rowdy Wallabee Beatles.  
  
"Here are some things that I want you, Numbuh 4, to do while I'm gone," Kuki said, handing Wallabee a long long list of things to do.  
  
"What! You want me to host a tea party for one of your cruddy stuffed animals?" Wallabee exclaimed when he read the list.  
  
"I knew I could trust you, Numbuh 4," Kuki giggled, giving Wallabee an extra hard hug.  
  
"Ah wouldn't trust me if Ah were you," said Wallabee, his long blonde hair shadowing his eyes.  
  
"That's why I trust you," Kuki said, releasing Wallabee from her hug. Wallabee grumbled beneath his breath.  
  
"Don't you worry," said Abigail Lincoln, her last friend/operative, "Numbuh 5 will make sure he stays on task." She usually refers to herself in third person. Kuki laughed and gave her dark skinned French friend a hug.  
  
"Kuki! Time to go!" floated up Mrs. SanBan's voice.  
  
"OK mama!" Kuki shouted down, and then to her friends she said, "I gotta go, I love you all!" Kuki gave one last wave before skipping out the front door of the Tree House.  
  
"Finally!" exclaimed Wallabee, "Ah can relax without that stupid girl annoying me." There was a big screen TV in Central Control and Wallabee plopped down in front of it to watch some wrestling. But before he could switch on the tube, the remote was swiped out of his hand. "Hey what's the big ahdea?" he asked.  
  
"Doesn't Numbuh 4 have some chores to do?" asked Abigail, tossing the remote up and down in her hand. She had a slight smile on her face. It took all of Wallabee's will power to keep from exploding.  
  
"Great! Just what Ah need," Wallabee grumbled, "another girl telling me what to do!"  
  
"I'm not telling you what to do," said Abigail flatly, "just do what's on her list and Numbuh 5 will be satisfied."  
  
Throwing his hands up in the air, Wallabee stormed off to Kuki's room.  
  
End Transmission 


	2. Transmission 2: A Message From Someone S...

Operation: C.A.R.N.E.V.I.L.  
  
Child's Alternate Representation Nearly Eradicates Very Indisposable Lives  
  
Transmission 2: A Message From Someone Surprisingly Unfamiliar  
  
"Ah can't believe Ah'm doin' this," said Wally ass he poured some imaginary tea into a small plastic cup. The guests didn't seem to mind when he over filled one of the cups, being that they were stuffed animals. When he heard some giggling coming from outside Kuki's room, he nearly threw down the tea pot with anger. "Would you guys mind?" he said harshly when he stuck his head out of Kuki's room. Both Numbuh 2 and 5 were standing there giggling like girls.  
  
"Sure thing," said Hoagie, who could barely keep his laughter in, "just remember to give 'em all baths before bedtime." Both he and Abigail burst out into laughter.  
  
Suddenly, the Tree House alarm went off. Abandoning his tea party, Wally ran off with the others to Central Control. Waiting there for them was Nigel with a piece of paper.  
  
"Team, I have some bad news," said Nigel flatly, "it appears that Numbuh 3 was intercepted at the airport by The Delightful Children From Down The Lane, and they want a ransom."  
  
"Ah knew she wouldn't get as far as the airport terminal," said Wallabee, sounding troubled, "so what do the Delightful Dorks want from us this time?"  
  
"That's just the problem," said Nigel, "this message doesn't say."  
  
"Kids Next Door," he said, after a brief pause "we have a hostage situation here. I have tracked the message back to its source, an old abandoned warehouse near the new carnival sight. Now I won't lie to you; this will be a simple rescue and retreat mission. NO lollie gagging!"  
  
"Ah hate carnivals!" Wallabee announced, "Especially ones with clowns... [shivers]..."  
  
"Oh don't worry about it," said Hoagie, putting a hand on his friends shoulder, "if there are any clowns there you can always rely on F.L.O.W.E.R."  
  
[KIDS NEXT DOOR [Weapon: F.L.O.W.E.R. [[Flings [Lots [Of [Walloping [Eradication [Rounds  
  
"FLOWER!?" shouted Wallabee, "I cahn't use Numbuh Three's things!"  
  
"That shouldn't be a problem," said Abigail, "Numbuh 5 here thought you managed that tea-kettle rather well." Nigel and Hoagie started to giggle.  
  
"You actually did that?" Nigel giggled, "Oh you're such a man to do such a thing for a lady while she's away." He rolled his eyes.  
  
"Let's stick to the mission," reminded Wally. He was starting to shake with anger and embarrassment."  
  
"You're right," Nigel said, sobering up for just a second, "we'll let you rescue Numbuh 3, if that's alright with you..."  
  
"FINE! Let's GO! We're wasting time!" Wallabee grabbed his mustard shooter and jumped aboard S.C.A.M.P.E.R.  
  
[KIDS NEXT DOOR [Vehicle: S.C.A.M.P.E.R. [[Shoddy [Camper [Actually [Makes [Perfect [Emergency [Rescuemabob  
  
The warehouse was a huge building with many open areas and narrow aisles. Nigel didn't like the looks of the front door; it resembled a large, happy smile mouth. The team stayed as much in the light as possible.  
  
"Remember team," reminded Nigel, "we grab Numbuh 3 and get out of here..."  
  
"That's easy enough for you to say," said a teenage girl's voice from the shadows.  
  
"I know that voice," said Abigail, "it's Numbuh 11..."  
  
"Hey! The name's Cree," said Cree as she stepped forth from the shadows, "and don't you forget it!"  
  
That was when they all heard a sigh come from Hoagie. "Creeeeeeeeeee..." he sighed. A dreamy look glazed over his eyes and a vacant stare overtook his face.  
  
"I still can't believe I kissed him," said Cree off-handedly.  
  
"I agree with you completely," said Abigail, right before going into a flying high-kick. Caught off guard, Cree was knocked backwards onto her bottom. "You won't beat me this time. sis!" Abigail declared, standing over her older sister.  
  
"You got that right," Cree said slyly, "I'm not going to beat you this time; he is..."  
  
Confused, Abigail looked behind her and barely had time to react as Capt. Stickybeard swung his candy cane sword at her. "I have come for me revenge," he said. Jumping backwards to avoid decapitation, Abigail was tripped up by Cree and fell over into the hands of Count Spankulot.  
  
"You too!" Abigail exclaimed.  
  
"That's right," Cree said, "I'm not working alone this time. No, I have some fellow playmates with me...and don't even think about calling your stupid friends for help, they will soon enough have their own problems..."  
  
Looking back at her friends, she watched as the Great Puttinski leaped out of the shadows at Hoagie. Trying to warn him, Abigail was bound and gagged.  
  
Hoagie was knocked out of his dumbfounded ness when Puttinski bowled him over. He also became aware of The Kid, who was flying high over his head in a small contraption.  
  
"I, the great Puttinski, will now seek revenge on you stupid boy!" said the Great Puttinski. He started to swing a putting club at Hoagie's head. Hoagie tried to run but was cut off by Reobert, the Cheese Shogun.  
  
"What's going on here?" Hoagie whimpered, "Is this really happening?"  
  
"I believe so, little boy," said Reobert. The Cheese Shogun and the Great Puttinski tried to attack Hoagie at the same time, but Hoagie jumped out of the way. The two villains slammed each other and were both out cold in no time."  
  
"Well that was cheesy," Hoagie said, dusting himself off.  
  
"That's what you think!" said The Kid from high overhead. Looking up, Hoagie didn't have time to run as a giant net ensnared him.  
  
Running to help his friend, Wallabee tripped on a roll of toilet paper that flew out of the shadows.  
  
"I want you to know that I still hate you," said the Toilenator, coming out from behind several boxes.  
  
"Oh go suck on a plungah," Wallabee fired back. Grabbing and yanking on one roll of toilet paper, Wallabee pulled the villain flat on his face. Before Wallabee could attack, Mega Mom and Destructo Dad blocked his way.  
  
"I believe this little brat needs a lesson in manners," said Mega Mom in her mechanical voice.  
  
"I agree with you 100%," agreed Destructo Dad, "Take THAT!"  
  
Wallabee barely avoided Destructo Dad's stun ray and ran down a narrow aisle where he slammed into Nigel, who was running from Big Brother.  
  
"This is insane!" Wallabee exclaimed, "Nearly every villain that we have evah faced is here!"  
  
"Not quite," said Nigel, who looked back to make sure that Big Brother couldn't get down the aisle. "We are missing..."  
  
"Father..." said Father, rising up from behind a few boxes.  
  
"...and his Delightful Children From Down The Lane," finished five monotonous voices, coming from another box.  
  
"I knew you were in on this," said Nigel, pointing a finger at the Delightful family.  
  
"How delightful," said TDCFDTL, "but you are mistaken, Nigey. We did not set this trap..."  
  
"You didn't?" asked Nigel, "Well then who did?"  
  
"It was probably him!" Wallabee said as a huge man burst in through the main door (and part of the surrounding wall). It was Prof. XXXL.  
  
"Oh no, I had nothing to do with the planning," said Prof. XXXL, "but would like my latest experiment, a peanut-butter flavored sno-cone?" The mad scientist held up a very tasty looking sno-cone. Nigel was at first tempted to eat the delightful treat, but Wally pulled him back.  
  
"Thanks...but no," said Nigel, regaining his cool. "Moving on. If it wasn't you Prof. XXXL, then was it you Mr. Fizz?"  
  
"Oh no, not I," said the tall lanky man, entering the building through a side door. "No, I plan on stuffing all of you, especially that bratty Hoagie Gilliams, into extra small bottles!" Suddenly, a hundred cats ran in through the open side door, followed closely behind by their owner, the Crazy Old Cat Lady.  
  
"It couldn't have possibly been you?" Nigel asked the creepy old woman.  
  
"Ohhhh," purred the Crazy Old Cat Lady, "I have come to retrieve my kitty cat. Get him my pretties!" All the cats started to run toward Wally, forcing him to abandon Nigel. Not soon after, Wally was trapped in a corner, but before the cats could get him, Granma Stuffum burst through the wall.  
  
"Oooh, look at the poor starving child," said the wicked Granny, "you must eat my disgusting, healthy food!"  
  
"Not while these cats are around," Wally said, jumping into the huge crowd of cats.  
  
"Nooo! He's getting away!" yelled Granma Stuffum. All her edible troopers marched forward. But at the sight of a delicious meal, the cats charged into the food and soon both the army of cats and the portions of patrol, were defeated.  
  
"Curse you and your kittens!" Granma Stuffum yelled at the Crazy Old Cat Lady, "If it weren't for the poor starving, Delightful children, I would have never joined this ensemble!"  
  
"I guess that rules her out," Nigel said, scratching his chin.  
  
"Numbuh 1!" Wally yelled, spying several people flying in through a skylight, "Look Out! It's the Proper Patrol!"  
  
"There's the leader! Just like she said," spoke a woman in the Proper Patrol, "Get him! I have some drapes hat I want to put up." The woman and another patroller fired a missile at Nigel. Luckily, Nigel escaped the missile. Unluckily, Nigel didn't see Mega Mom in time to avoid her stun ray.  
  
"Numbuh 1!" Wally yelled out in shock. Jumping behind a couple of shelves, Wally managed to dodge another Proper attack. I'm so glad Numbuh 3 isn't here, Wally thought, she wouldn't have survived out there for 30 seconds...  
  
That was when Wally felt a light tap on his shoulder. Spinning around, he came face to face with Kuki! Well, at first he thought it was Kuki, but this Kuki had white hair!  
  
"Numbuh 3!" Wally was in shock nonetheless. The last thing he saw was the white haired Kuki smiling and waving at him cutely and then a face full of white hair. Then he passed out...  
  
End Transmission 


End file.
